


wishful thinking

by celestialb



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Memory Loss
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:35:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23940163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celestialb/pseuds/celestialb
Summary: a prank gone wrong and head injury later mc wakes up thinking she's back in zen's route.
Relationships: 707 | Choi Luciel/Main Character, Zen | Ryu Hyun/Main Character
Comments: 3
Kudos: 51





	wishful thinking

"You'll push her too far one day," Saeran warns, carefully cutting an orange into slices for a snack. He's been doing that for the past five minutes but Saeyoung doesn't make fun of him for it since his hands are finally starting to loose the tremors from withdrawal.

"She's as crazy as I am," Saeyoung argues, slowly moving his hands away from the bucket, ready to catch it but at long last it's finally balanced on the door. "Besides, this is payback for the glue traps in my slippers."

  
Saeran snorts at the reminder and Saeyoung can hear him snickering a second later before his brother laughs in earnest. It might be at Saeyoung's expense but it's a sound Saeyoung likes more than anything in the world. It was something that didn't use to echo around the kitchen before. Saeran stops laughing when they both hear the door to Saeyoung's room open. Saeyoung rushes around the kitchen island, swiping one of the orange slices from the cutting board to suck on and they both turn to look at the door. From the corner of his eye Saeyoung can see Saeran sliding the cutting board away from the grasp of his Saeyoung's sticky fingers. MC is humming to herself, a few words coming out in a sing-song voice as she pushes the door open.

  
Saeyoung sees it all happen in slow motion. 

  
The bucket tilts, the contents (water, red dye, and gold glitter) drenching MC before the bucket drops on her head with a resounding clang. Saeran drops his knife as MC drops to the ground, the mocking laugh Saeyoung was ready to unleash dying in his throat instead as he jumps over the kitchen island and runs to her side. Her eyes are closed when Saeyoung reaches her but she's breathing at least. He wipes at the glitter on her face, gently patting her cheeks, calling her name.

"MC," he tries again when he receives no answer, shaking her slightly. "Come on, stop messing around."

  
Her head sways from side to side, however, limp, and just as panic is about to set in Saeran is there. He takes MC from his brother, pressing fingers against her wrist and neck, pulling her eyelids open and shinning a flashlight on her pupils that Saeyoung has no idea where he got from.

  
"She's fine but we should take her to a doctor," his brother murmurs, propping her up against the wall, fanning her face carefully.

  
Saeyoung hates to do it but he calls Jumin and a few minutes later an ambulance is pulling in front of them to take them to the hospital. 

* * *

  
"What did you do again?" Jumin asks, running a hand through his hair, turning back from the window to look at Saeyoung.

"We were having a prank war," Saeyoung mumbles, still holding on to MC's hand as she sleeps on the hospital bed. "It's been ongoing."

"Has she put your life in danger before?" Jumin asks, his eyes flashing with anger and Saeyoung looks away from him, opting instead to rest his chin against the mattress.

It's actually soft, probably some top of the line mattress in this top of the line private hospital room. When MC recovers Saeyoung is thinking of stealing the pillows for their room.

"You promised to protect her," Jumin says, voice low and Saeyoung shuts his eyes. 

"I am," he replies through clenched teeth.

"This doesn't-" he cuts off when the door slams open and Yoosung runs inside, rushing to MC's bedside, peering at her with wide shimmering eyes and a pout.

"Noona?" he asks quietly, poking at her cheek and Saeyoung reaches over to push his hand away. "Is she okay?"

"She needs to rest right now," Jumin answers before Saeyoung can say anything, sitting on one of the reclining chairs by the window, resting his chin on the back of his hand, eyes scanning the horizon.

"But she won't die, right?" Yoosung asks, eyebrows pulling together. 

"No, she won't die," Saeyoung answers, a small smile tugging at the corner of his lips. "Thanks for coming."

"Of course," Yoosung answers. "Anything for her. I saw Zen and Jaehee downstairs checking in, they should be here pretty soon."

Moments later the door opens and Jaehee walks inside, followed by Zen, their eyebrows pulled together in concern but Saeyoung turns his head back to rest on the bed again, lightly rubbing his thumb against the back of MC's hand. She'll be upset when she wakes up, of course, but Saeyoung has no doubt she'll try to get back at him in no time. Maybe he should invest in life insurance so her and Saeran can profit from his death.

They all sit around MC somberly, Saeyoung unable to move his eyes away from her face. He's starting to see some movement behind her eyelids, feels twitches from the hand he's holding, but he's keeping it to himself. Really he's not sure anyone else but him should be here right now, after all he's the one that takes care of MC now. Not them.

When she stirs she lets out a quiet groan of pain, the hand Saeyoung isn't holding going up to her temple, touching her fingertips to it, her eyes still squinted shut. Everyone sits up, including Saeyoung, tugging gently at her hand and MC turns her head towards him, eyes fluttering open. She blinks a few times, her right eye twitching closed three times before she's looking directly at him, her lips parting, a flush blooming across her cheekbones and the bridge of her nose, fingers curling tighter around his before she's letting go and glancing around the room. 

"What's... going on?" she asks slowly and Saeyoung helps her sit up, propping more of those soft, fluffy pillows behind her. 

The other four people rush to her side, Jumin slower than the rest, standing behind Yoosung with his arms crossed, eyes narrowing as he stares at her closely and Saeyoung resists the urge to grab her hand again.

"Noona, are you feeling okay?" Yoosung asks and MC smiles immediately for him, nodding her head.

"Of course I am," she says. Saeyoung knows it's just an immediate instinct to comfort Yoosung, to keep him from going unhinged.

Like a puppy dog Yoosung sighs in relief, dropping his head next to her thigh. Zen reaches over to pull him back by his hair and Yoosung whines but it doesn't deter Zen. 

"Stop doing that, respect her space," he mutters.

"Zen!" MC calls out sweetly and Saeyoung turns to look at her, watching as her hands both move forward to catch Zen's hand as he drops it away from Yoosung's hair. She tugs him forward and Zen stumbles that step closer to her, his eyes widening and pale face turning bright red when she presses his knuckles against her cheek.

Saeyoung stiffens immediately, watching the exchange with wide eyes before he sits back, scooting his chair away from her bed, jealousy making his blood boil.

"Are you okay?" she asks, her eyes still trained on Zen, fingers shifting so they lace with Zen's and Saeyoung feels bile rise up his throat. "Did you get hurt too? Did we fall off your motorcycle?"

"Huh?" Zen asks dumbly, his face still far too red. 

"Mhm," Jumin hums, locking eyes with Saeyoung and then he's pushing Zen and the rest out of the room, ignoring MC's questions as he locks the door after closing it in their face. "MC, can you tell me what you remember last?"

"Zen and I were working on his schedule for next week," MC says, her eyes shifting between the two of them a few times. "He's filming two episodes for his drama."

"What were your plans for after?" Jumin continues and Saeyoung can only sit back on his chair, his mind running wild, fingers itching to reach into his hoodie for his phone so he search for answers he knows he won't find.

"I don't know," she sighed. "Go home and make some dinner? It's usually what we do... did we have an accident?"

"No," Jumin answers. "We'll be back soon."

Saeyoung feels the grip on his forearm and he stands as if he were on autopilot, letting Jumin drag him out of the room and into the hall where their three friends are crowded, looking confused, Zen a little bit angry. Jumin doesn't stop there, however, pulling Saeyoung into the next room and locking it behind them. It's empty. Saeyoung wonders how he knew that. 

"Rich people must not be sick often," he says as Jumin finally drops his arm, making him stagger.

"Get yourself together," Jumin says as he fixes his already perfect shirt sleeve. "Give me your theories on what's happening to her. Why does she think she's with Zen again?"

"A glitch," Saeyoung shrugs, his fingers curling into his palms hard enough for him to feel a sting.

"She's not a computer," Jumin practically growled and Saeyoung sways back away from him on instinct. 

He knows MC is not a computer, he knows that their world is strange, that it went through many routes before it found the one where all of them could be most at peace, where she could help them all without needing a romantic link. Saeyoung had thought it was just a bonus the first time he saw it with Zen, but every time he met MC again he couldn't help his feelings from growing more and more. When she reached Jumin he thought that would be the end of it, she couldn't possibly want him, she couldn't possibly have loved Saeyoung through everything the same way he loved her unconditionally. She had surprised him then, he had felt the reset in his fingertips, sure that maybe this time she would try to grow close with V but instead... instead she had chased him.

She didn't give up on him even when he turned cold against her. 

She wasn't a computer but Saeyoung could fix this, he knew he could. 

"Memory loss," Saeyoung murmured. "Only explanation. She only remembers her first life. The one with Zen... I always suspected she could recall her life with every one of you but I never asked. I didn't want to make her feel guilty."

"What should we do?"

"Go along with it."

It would hurt Saeyoung more than anything but as soon as he said the words he knew he was right. MC wouldn't need to adjust to a life with Saeyoung that she didn't remember this way, she probably wasn't smitten with him during their first meeting anyway. The only problem would be convincing Zen to take her in and make sure he didn't fall hopelessly in love with her along the way.

**Author's Note:**

> not sure if this has been done before but i had this idea so long ago like im talking years so i might as well write it.


End file.
